


The Moon and Ice Call to You

by allnights95



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Mer-folk, Mermaid Mythology, Merman!Geno, Original Character(s), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allnights95/pseuds/allnights95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two things have a great pull on Evegni, the first being hockey, which had always had an easy natural pull on him. The second thing, the moon, has a more primal pull on him and is a strange mix of evolution and mythology.<br/>Two things have a great pull on Sidney, the first and foremost being hockey, obviously, which had always had an easy natural pull on him. The second is finding a person from his past, who was a strange mix of evolution and mythology. …<br/>Or...<br/>The moon and ice work in a strange sort of harmony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Tick, Tick, Tick Goes The Clock!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle and please leave feedback.

**Chapter 1: Tick, Tick, Tick Goes The Clock!**

Evgeni's skin begins to tingle ominously as he is making his way to his destination, a lake in Pittsburgh. Feeling strapped for time and nervous as all fuck, he reaches up and scratches at his neck. He sucks in a breath and curses at himself immediately afterwards for having the nervous impulse. Wincing as he feels his newly sharpened finger nails dig into his neck, leaving nothing but deep bloodied cuts in their wake. The cuts gradually take shape into narrow, gill like slits at the side of his throat.

“Oh god this can’t be happening now, this really can’t be fucking happening,” He thinks to himself as he looks down at the steering wheel to see his knuckles turning white from clutching on to it for dear life. “Should have left earlier like Sergei and Sasha keep telling me to,” he curses under his breathe in Russian and then mentally curse himself because now he was having trouble breathing. Causing his already iron grip on the steering wheel to increase as the gills on the side of his neck began to flutter in agitation. “Why of all the nights, this is the one that there has to be a fucking traffic jam?” he thinks as he tries, in vain, to take deep calming breathes. Each mouthful of air making his lunges feels as if they are fire.

As the sting of each gulp of air increased so did Evgeni’s panic. He was running out of time and each minute he spent stuck in traffic was another minute he was dangerously close to suffocating to death in his own car. The sound of a clock's foreboding ticking playing on repeat in the back of his mind as each breathe tore through his chest like a hot knife cutting through butter. Some god somewhere, Evgeni really didn’t care which, must have taken pity on him because the traffic finally begins to move. Eventually the traffic eases up enough for him to turn off the main road and use the blessed short cut Sergei showed him when he first came to Pittsburgh, to use on such occasions. As he is pulling up to a ledge where there is nothing, but a steep drop off into the lake he feels a sharp jolt of pain hitting him dead center in his back. Causing him to hit the brakes on his Porsche, fling open the car door, and nearly hit face first into the gravel beneath his bare feet as he hastily removes his sweat pants and sweat shirt. Evgeni's vision blurs and he can feel himself suffocating on the air around him as he shakily makes his way towards the edge of the cliff.

Once at the cliff's edge, Evgeni unceremoniously throws himself off it before being swallowed up by the murky depths bellow. All is quiet for a few maddening seconds before Evegni emerges from the lake's dark murky waters with his head and chest exposed to the cold night air and letting out a melodic almost song bird like noise up towards the moon. With a few fierce swipes of his tail, Evegni was off swimming at speeds unreachable to any human.

****


	2. Chapter 2: Almost Normal

Evgeni wasn't born a merman. He didn't spend his life swimming the seven seas and suddenly decide to come on to dry land on a whim. 

He was born a regular human baby with two legs, two tiny feet, each sporting five tiny, but otherwise normal toes. There was seemingly nothing special about him, no gills, scales, or fish like markers to indicate otherwise. 

And for a while Evgeni was just like every other normal little boy. He learned to crawl, walk, and talk in much the same way all normal little boys do. 

And like all little boys do, Evgeni developed hobbies and interests, which his parents nurtured and supported. The only way Evgeni was at all unique from other little boys was his almost inherent enthusiasm and passion for hockey. Evegni loved the feeling of ice beneath his skates, loved the sounds his skates made as he tore down the ice, and especially loved the red flush of his cheeks after a good practice. He didn't know it at the time, but it would be this very passion that would bring Evgeni half way across the world to play the game he loved so much. 

But for now Evgeni was nothing more than a normal little boy, who loved all things hockey. A normal little boy, whose kind heart and determination made his mother smile and his father swell up with pride. For now Evgeni was almost normal...


End file.
